Heart function in normal dog hearts was anlayzed in two different regions of the main pumping chamber (upper and lower poles) using a radioactive technique. Contraction and filling properties were not homogenous. Rather, the lower pole contracted faster, ejected more of the blood in it and filled faster and earlier than the upper pole. This information is necessary to be able to analyze function in the different areas of an abnormal heart.